Unexpected Comfort
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: *a Dramoine story* after grief drives her to a drunken one night stand, how will she cope with the man she slept with?
1. Chapter 1 Grief

******* DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter*******

m**the war is over. Fred is alive. It has been about a year since Harry killed Voldemort.**

Things were finally beginning to go back to normal. Harry had recently proposed to Ginny and she had accepted! Fred and George had reopened Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Kingsley was minister, Percy was working for him. Professor McGonogal was head-mistress at Hogwarts. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were coping well. Mr. Weasley was working hard at the Ministry and Ms. Weasley was no longer wearing black all the time. She had finally began to smile again. Hermione's parents' memories had been restored. Everyone was doing well, everyone except Hermione.  
Hermione was depressed. She had recently graduated from her 7th year at Hogwarts, but she had not done very well most of the year. Hermione had not worn anything except black for over a full year now.

She did not usually go to Weasley family dinners either. But tonight she had to go. It was his birthday. He would have wanted her there.

Hermione showed up at The Burrow at 4:15 pm, she had relaxed her hair and wrapped it into an elegant bun for him, even if he wasn't there to see it. She wore a simple floor length black gown and the perfume he had once bought her. Yes, it was a little much for a birthday dinner at the Burrow, but if he were still here they would be going out somewhere nice tonight. It was least she could do for him.

When Hermione walked through the door of The Burrow she struggled to place a smile on her face. Bravely she began to hug everyone. She hugged Harry, Ginny and baby Teddy, Fred and George, Fluer, Bill, Victore, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley and then Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't until the last hug that tears welled in her eyes.

"We've missed you around her Hermione. It's not healthy for you to do this to yourself. Ron would want you to move on." Ginny told her quietly as they sat down to dinner.  
About 20 minutes into dinner Fred and George had began telling their favorite stories of their youngest brother. Everyone told a story about Ron and when it was Hermione's turn she was crying to hard to speak. When she had calmed down she told everyone a short story she hasn't told anyone before. "During the battle, right before Ron and I got separated he proposed to me. I said yes." And with that she rose from the table and disaperated.

~Ginny


	2. Chapter 2 Who Cares?

****please review. I'm very new at this****

Hermione found herself at an expensive bar. In her grief she went to the bathroom and pulled scissors out of her clutch. She was going to get attention from someone, anyone! She cut off the bottom of her dress until it was only 2 inches past her butt and transformed the bottom part of her dress into a silver looped belt. Then she made her heals higher and strappy. She let her hair down and smiled, no one would recognize her, she looked like someone who would be a good one night stand. That was her goal though right?

After about 5 firewhiskeys and God knows how many shots Hermione was dancing freely. She didn't really know who the guy she was all over was, she honestly didn't care. She was drunk enough to not be thinking of her dead fiancé and that was good enough for her.  
"Hmm?" She asked the guy.

"I asked if you want to get out of here sexy?" He repeated.  
After a quick appearation they were in what she assumed was his flat. He looked familiar, he was pale and gorgeous. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She hadn't felt so happy in a very long time. It wasn't long before clothes were being removed and they were in his room.

Then next morning she woke up in a strange place, next to a strange man, and she had a fierce headache. She transformed her clothes into sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them on and looked at the man she had slept with. He was tall, thin, pale, blonde hair, and he had a faded Dark Mark.  
"MALFOY!" She screamed and disaperated.

Draco Malfoy woke up to the scream of a girl from the night before disappearing. He had no clue who she was, but something about her made him go to his security cameras to see if he recognized her. The averaged height brunet looked familiar. Too familiar!  
"SHIT! I fuckin' slept with Granger!" He roared in anger. "Damn it! How did this happen?"

Draco deleted the evidence from the tape and got ready for work.  
When Draco got to work he realized there was a meeting between ministry department heads and that he had to spend all morning with 'Potter'. Groaning inwardly he took his seat next to the minister, when SHE walked in...

~Ginny


	3. Chapter 3 it's to late

****please review. I'm very new at this****

Hermione found herself at an expensive bar. In her grief she went to the bathroom and pulled scissors out of her clutch. She was going to get attention from someone, anyone! She cut off the bottom of her dress until it was only 2 inches past her butt and transformed the bottom part of her dress into a silver looped belt. Then she made her heals higher and strappy. She let her hair down and smiled, no one would recognize her, she looked like someone who would be a good one night stand. That was her goal though right?

After about 5 firewhiskeys and God knows how many shots Hermione was dancing freely. She didn't really know who the guy she was all over was, she honestly didn't care. She was drunk enough to not be thinking of her dead fiancé and that was good enough for her.  
"Hmm?" She asked the guy.

"I asked if you want to get out of here sexy?" He repeated.  
After a quick appearation they were in what she assumed was his flat. He looked familiar, he was pale and gorgeous. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She hadn't felt so happy in a very long time. It wasn't long before clothes were being removed and they were in his room.

Then next morning she woke up in a strange place, next to a strange man, and she had a fierce headache. She transformed her clothes into sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them on and looked at the man she had slept with. He was tall, thin, pale, blonde hair, and he had a faded Dark Mark.  
"MALFOY!" She screamed and disaperated.

Draco Malfoy woke up to the scream of a girl from the night before disappearing. He had no clue who she was, but something about her made him go to his security cameras to see if he recognized her. The averaged height brunet looked familiar. Too familiar!  
"SHIT! I fuckin' slept with Granger!" He roared in anger. "Damn it! How did this happen?"

Draco deleted the evidence from the tape and got ready for work.  
When Draco got to work he realized there was a meeting between ministry department heads and that he had to spend all morning with 'Potter'. Groaning inwardly he took his seat next to the minister, when SHE walked in...

~Ginny


	4. Chapter 4 Letting Go

*6 weeks later*

Hermione was doing so much better. She wasn't wearing black anymore, she was smiling again. S.P.E.W had taken off. The had already collected 25,000 galleons in charity and had paid her debt back to the ministry.

The house-elves that were interested in salaries would talk to her and their owners and a reasonable allowance was set. Some of the elves were unhappy with all of this, but most liked it.

Malfoy and her had been hooking up on and off and no one was any wiser about it. She was finally happy. After 18 months of grieving she was finally ready to let go.  
On one random Thursday she went to see Ron. This was the first time she had done so in a few weeks, so she had a lot to tell him.

First she cleaned his headstone, then placed fresh flowers on it, and then she began to talk. "...told them about the proposal... Drank way to much... Slept with Malfoy... So sorry... No one knows..."In between her sobs some of her words could be made out.

When she finally had herself together she told him one last thing... "I love you Ron, and I know you loved me too. Please understand that it's for my own good, I have to let go." And then she left.

That afternoon she called Malfoy. "Draco, would you like to go to dinner with me?" She hadn't planned on asking him that but what the hell. Nothin worse than what she had already gone through could happen. He agreed to go and then picked her up at 8. They went to an old Italian place in the muggle world where they wouldn't be recognized.

"Tonight was nice." Draco told her later on. "Thank you for finally opening up to me."  
"Thank you for being there to fix me." Hermione whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

****Almost done with this story. Hope you've liked it. I'm fairly new at this so any reviews would be great :) ~Ginny**


	5. Chapter 5 Baby?

"Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Hermione was in her bathroom screaming in terror. In her fear she did the only thing she could think of... She flewed Ginny through the fire place.

"Big emergency! Get here ASAP!" She called out quickly. Within 2 minutes there was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it and Ginny rushed in.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Ginny panicked.

"No! I'm late! I didn't even realize I'm 3 weeks late Gin!"

"Late? As in..."

"Yes.."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy..."

There was complete silence in the room as they both absorbed this information. Hermione was 3 weeks late, and if she was pregnant it was without a doubt Malfoy's. Both women sat there silently for god knows how long before a knock at the door startled them into awareness.

"Shit. We've gotta go to St. Mungos'. Get dressed I'll see who's at the door." Ginny barked out.

Draco was at Hermione's door. He had come to surprise her. Now that they were secretly dating he assumed it was acceptable to show up just to say hello. However he did NOT expect the Weasley girl to answer the door.

"Sorry Ferret, but Hermione isn't feeling well today. I'm taking her to St. Mungos' come back another day." Ginny snarled in his face before attempting to slam the door in his face.

Draco simply slipped his foot in between the door and the frame to stop it from latching. "I need to ask her a question about...um.. Spew?" He mumbled in a question.

"Cut the crap. I know the truth. Come back later." And with that she closed the door in his very stunned face.

Hermione and Ginny paced inside the hospital for a few hours waiting for the test results.  
"Miss Granger? Please follow me." A nurse called out. When they were all set in the room the nurse turned to Hermione and smiled. "Congratulations. You are about 6 weeks pregnant."

Hermione hadn't moved from the chair by the fireplace since Ginny had told her to sit there 4 hours ago and she was starting to worry. So Ginny flewed Draco and told him Hermione needed him to come over, because she needed to talk to him. Then Ginny left.

Draco sat on the couch next to Hermione. "Are you sure? I used a charm everytime..." He wondered aloud.

"Except the first... And yes." Hermione whispered quietly.

"Then now is as good a time as any. I was going to wait until we were at a nice dinner, but..." Draco knelt down in front of her, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

****Okay. Im almost done. Probably one more chapter or the epilogue. I like this story. I hope you do too. Please review. ~Ginny**


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

****EPILOGUE****

Not to long after finding out they were expecting Hermione and Draco announced their engagement.  
Most people were happy for them. Shocked but happy.

Everyone jumped into making plans for the wedding. It was going to be gold and silver for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Narcissa and Hermione's mom did a great job planning the wedding and 3 months later Miss Hermione Granger became Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

5 months later she gave birth to a beautiful little girl that they named Narcissa Rose. She was pale as her daddy, and her hair was straw straight and bleached blonde. But for some reason she had a spatter of freckles across her nose.

Within the next three years Hermione and Draco had a set of twin boys that had pale skin and curly dark brown hair. They named their sons Ronald Lucius and Severus Remus.

S.P.E.W had gone global in the Wizarding World and Hermione didn't have to work. Draco supervised his own broom making industry called Survivor.

Hermione still visits Ron once a month to tell him how her life is going. She loves Draco, but sometimes she still wonders 'How would things be with Ron?"

*****THE END ~Ginny*****


End file.
